Cyber Peacock
' Cyber Peacock', known as Cyber Kujacker (サイバー・クジャッカー) in Japan, is a digitized peacock-based Maverick in Mega Man X4. He was originally an AI that protected the network from hackers before he was corrupted by Sigma. He then begins corrupting the network himself, to draw the Maverick Hunters attention. Like Split Mushroom, Peacock was given the task of testing X and Zero's abilities, putting them through a series of trials and training exercises. Power & Abilities *He can shoot multiple laser beams from feathers of his tail at once (Zero will learn this technique called Rakuhouha). *He can shoot seeking feather-liked energy projectiles via target-lock crosshairs (X will gain this weapon called Aiming Laser). *He can teleport. Strategy During battle he will phase out and then phase in to your current location to try and inflict damage. If he isn't immediately attacked properly he will fire multiple lasers or slash by dashing up vertically. When his health has been knocked down by half, he will also begin to fire his tail feathers as missiles via target-lock crosshair. At what time to fight Cyber Peacock depends on if you are X or Zero. X can take him on after defeating Split Mushroom and thus obtaining Soul Body. But, since Zero can't use that ability, he would need the Ryuenjin from Magma Dragoon to fight him here. Most bosses will show the ability that you will gain during the fight. For X, his Aiming Laser is modeled after Cyber Peacock's third mode of attack of locking-on and launching missiles. Zero's Rakuhouha is modeled after one of Cyber Peacock's early attack patterns of firing multiple energy beams. When fighting X, Cyber Peacock is shocked and in disbelief that X's potential was limitless, before informing X that he was sent to test his abilities and that X should prepare himself. When fighting Zero, however, he will mention being impressed with Zero having come as far as he did before arrogantly declaring that he won't beat him. Data Stage description: A bug has corrupted the network. Dive into cyberspace and exterminate it. Stage enemies Enemies in Cyber Peacock's stage, Cyber Space: *Hover Gunner *Miru Toraeru *Protecton *Spike Marl *TriScan Dialogues When Playing as X Cyber Peacock: His potential... is limitless?! ...not possible. X: '''Who are you? Why are you doing this to me? '''Cyber Peacock: I was ordered to test your abilities. It's quite simple. X: What?! Cyber Peacock: Prepare yourself! When Playing as Zero Cyber Peacock: I'm impressed you made it this far! But you can't beat me! Get ready! Gallery Other Media Archie Comics Cyber Peacock would later be revived by Sigma-1 to serve as part of his Maverick army in the Worlds Unite crossover event. Following an attack on the Sky Patrol and its crew of Maverick Hunters, Freedom Fighters, and Robot Masters, he joined his fellows in scattering to various worlds to plant Unity Engines. Trivia *Cyber Peacock is the only boss in Mega Man X4 that lacks the usual few seconds of invincibility after he's taken damage. *In the Japanese version of the game, Peacock speaks in an overly feminine manner. *Cyber Peacock is the only Maverick in the English release of Mega Man X4 not to have any in-battle quotes or grunts due to the fact he says "Hidoi yo!" ("How cruel!") when injured by the Soul Body in the Japanese version. *How Cyber Peacock is weak to the Soul Body is often in reference to the limitations of computers when compared to living beings, as even in the times of Mega Man X, computers suffer from a lack of ability to multitask or sentient change. Another is to the factor of user interfacing and programming, as a computer's capabilities and contents are as only limited as its creators intend it to be. *In Project X Zone 2, an accessory called Cyber Peacock's Feather is available for purchase after the completion of Chapter 7. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Heros Category:Virtual Beings Category:Team Villalba Category:Mavericks